nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Hail-Fire
The Hail-Fire is an electronic clip system Nerf blaster that was released on September 9, 2012Nerf Nation (2012-05-29). We have seen the.... Facebook.com. under the N-Strike Elite series. It requires four "AA" batteries to operate. It comes packaged with four six dart clips and twenty-four Elite Darts. Details The blaster requires assembling before use.ClickClickBAMF (2012-08-17). NERF Elite Hail-Fire Un-boxing - Some Assembly Required YouTube.com. It is a fairly small yet squat and wide semi-automatic blaster that feels more weighted than other smaller flywheel blasters. The Hail-Fire has the highest advertised ammo capacity of any stock Nerf blaster: 144 darts. The Hail-Fire, like other N-Strike Elite blasters, features a digital camouflage design etched into it. It features one medium sized tactical rail on top of the blaster and a very small one in front of the rotating ammo rack that is similar to the one on the Stampede ECS. The jam door is located at the top front of the blaster and is a clear slide. The orange battery door is located at the top back of the blaster. It is incompatible with shoulder stocks and barrel extensions. The carry handle, called the Advance Handle, is located at the front of the blaster. The jam door must be closed for the advance handle to work. In order to advance to the next clip, crank the handle forward and then pull the handle back. It is relatively difficult to advance it fast, so it should be avoided unless when very necessary. The Hail-Fire features two triggers, the top being a firing trigger and bottom being the acceleration trigger. There is no manual priming mechanism of any kind on the blaster. The two semicircular pieces that cover the clip carousel must be assembled out of the box, but they can be removed after assembly (with some force). Without the large cover pieces, the blaster looks far less formidable, but clips do not have to be removed to load darts. This also allows the carousel to be rotated by hand. Capacity claims Despite advertising a capacity of 144 darts, the Hail-Fire only comes packaged with twenty-four; another four six dart clips will give the blaster a full stock capacity of forty-eight darts. This full stock capacity is achieved by purchasing the Hail-Fire Upgrade Kit, or purchasing a Hail-Fire value pack. Because the Hail-Fire is compatible with other clips, using eight twelve dart clips will give a maximum of ninety-six darts and eight eighteen dart clips will give the total maximum capacity of 144 darts. Using the tactical ammunition storage from the Barrel Break on the tactical rail located on top of the blaster, it can hold up to 152 darts. With the addition of the N-Strike Flip Clip, it is possible to have a total of 288 darts using the N-Strike eighteen dart clips. The N-Strike Modulus Flip Clip will allow the Hail-Fire to hold up to 192 darts. Basic Nerf has confirmed the Hail-Fire can use eight Firefly Tech clips, four eighteen dart drums, or four thirty-five dart drums at once with no issues.Basic Nerf (2012-07-19). The N-Strike Elite Hail-Fire with High Ammo Capacity (Photos) « Basic Nerf. basicnerf.blogspot.com. History It continues the trend of "flagship" Nerf blasters being released on September 9, which first started in 2009 with the Raider CS-35 under the N-Strike series. Unlike most other early blasters in the N-Strike Elite line, the Hail-Fire is not a successor to any previous N-Strike blaster. The Hail-Fire was first discussed six days after the N-Strike Elite line was discovered in the form of a Hasbro press release on February 10, 2012.Urban Taggers (2012-02-10). Urban Taggers.: Hasbro Press Release: N-Strike Elite confirmed. UrbanTaggers.blogspot.ca This mentioned "the most impressive blaster in the collection hitting shelves on 9.9.12". That same day what would become the official title of the blaster was also known.Bazookafied (2012-02-10). Tactical Tag: Hail Fire for N-Strike ELITE. Bazookafied.blogspot.ca Some fans initially believed that the Hail-Fire would be a re-released Longshot CS-6 in the veins of the Rampage, an updated Raider CS-35, and Retaliator, an updated Recon CS-6. This was later dismissed when part of the blaster was revealed in a preview video shown at the 2012 Toy Fair.Bazookafied (2012-02-21). Tactical Tag: N-Strike Elite: Rumor Control. Bazookafied.blogspot.ca As the full shot of the Hail-Fire had not been yet known, there had been speculation as to what it exactly looked like based upon available information at the time and the few given shots of the blaster itself, with some fans going far enough to recreate what they believed it to look like.Urban Taggers. (2012-02-23). Urban Taggers.: Neo Creations: Nerf Hailfire. What Does It Really Look Like?. UrbanTaggers.blogspot.ca A sizzle video with the full Elite line at the time was released on February 22, 2014 although it contained a silhouette shot of the Hail-Fire and not a full blaster shot.Nerf Mods & Reviews (2012-02-22). Nerf Mods and Reviews: Nerf N-Strike Elite Video. NerfModsReviews.com The sizzle video was shown at the 2012 Toy Fair, however audience members were not allowed to take photographs or videos of it.Snake (2012-02-22). Tacticool Tag and Gaming Society of Chicagoland: Nerf Hailfire Revealed!. TtagsChicago.blogspot.ca Further concepts for the Hail-Fire began popping up during the timespan between the sizzle video and its accidental reveal.Urban Taggers (2012-03-04). Urban Taggers.: Rumours: Another look at the N-Strike Elite Hailfire. UrbanTaggers.blogspot.ca A German website accidentally leaked images of the three known N-Strike Elite blasters as well as the at-the-time untitled Stockade, seen for the first time, on April 5, 2012.Nerf Mods & Reviews (2012-04-05). Nerf Mods & Reviews: N-Strike Elite NEWS!. NerfModsReviews.com It was then given an outright reveal on April 27, 2014.Nerf Mods & & Reviews (2012-04-27). Nerf Mods and Reviews: Hail-Fire video + other Elite news. NerfModsReviews.com Official images were finally released sometime around May 30, 2012 from Nerf Nation.Urban Taggers (2012-05-30). Urban Taggers: Nerf Nation: Hailfire official image. UrbanTaggers.blogspot.ca From there video demonstrations would be shown and other forms of information until it began appearing on store shelves, in some places earlier than others.Nerf Mods & Reviews (2012-06-26). Nerf Mods and Reviews: Hail-Fire Stock Range Tests. NerfModsReviews.com Color schemes The Hail-Fire has been released with the following color schemes: *N-Strike Elite standard (blue, white, and orange) *Sonic ICE (clear blue, white, and orange) Modification Being a motorized flywheel blaster, the Hail-Fire has a rather limited modification potential. Like most motorized blasters, standard modifications like voltage modification can be done.Joe (2012-12-25). Mod Shop – Nerf Hailfire – Clip Reliability, Easier Reloading and Voltage Increase | Foam Dart Goodness. FoamDartGoodness.wordpress.com Value packs There is a Walmart-exclusive special value bonus pack features a Hail-Fire with a full set of forty-eight darts and eight clips which was discovered in September 2012.Nerf Mods & Reviews (2012-09-14). Nerf Mods & Reviews: Value-Pack Hailfire. NerfModsReviews.com Reloading and firing To reload the Hail-Fire, first turn off the blaster and pull the loaded clips out. Load up to six Elite Darts into each of the packaged six dart clips. Load up to eight clips, with darts facing outwards, into the blaster and turn the blaster back on. Hold down the acceleration trigger and pull the trigger to fire darts. Once a clip is emptied, crank the Advance Handle to switch to the next clip to continue firing. Trivia *The Hail-Fire can be loaded through the jam door; this is considerably more comfortable than with other blasters. Its jam door is also substantially larger than most other jam doors. *The Hail-Fire is advertised as the flagship of N-Strike Elite. *It has the highest advertised capacity of any Nerf blaster. *It is the only Elite clip system blaster that can't use barrel extensions or shoulder stocks. *A flash game was created to promote the release of the blaster called Hail-Fire Test Labs. In addition, the Hail-Fire is also a featured blaster in the Build-a-Blaster flash game. Gallery References Category:Nerf blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:N-Strike Elite blasters Category:Electronic blasters Category:Flywheel system blasters Category:Clip system blasters Category:Semi-automatic blasters